Hektor Potrawka
thumb|130px W pierwszym odcinku jego ciało wybucha, jedyne co po nim pozostało to mózg, żołądek i dwa zęby.Główny bohater kreskówki Zło w potrawce oraz epizodyczny w serialu mroczne przygody billego i mandy . Jest przyczepiony do miśkowa. INFORMACJE 4602/5000 Hector Con Carne był protagonistą Evil Con Carne i ewentualną postacią w Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Zawartość ukryć Biografia Rola w Evil Con Carne Rola w Billy i Mandy Wygląd Przed eksplozją Po eksplozji Twarz Hectora Cameos w Billy i Mandy Drobnostki Galeria BiografiaEdytuj Rola w Evil Con CarneEdytuj Hector Con Carne był megalomańskim milionerem z przystojnym i muskularnym, fabio-esque ciałem, które próbowało przejąć kontrolę nad światem, jednak wybierając dobrego szaleńca naukowca, który zbudował dla niego maszynę do zagłady, wybrał swojego zamaskowanego wroga, Dorsza Komandosa, który następnie wysadził go w powietrze. Inny szalony naukowiec, z którym przeprowadził wywiad, major dr Ghastly, umieścił dwa pozostałe funkcjonujące narządy, mózg i żołądek w kapsułkach ochronnych, które później zainstalowano na ciele purpurowego misia cyrkowego Boskov. Podczas gdy mózg Hectora jest okrutny i zły, żołądek jest neutralny i dba tylko o jedzenie, posiada przenikliwy głos. Zarówno jego mózg, jak i żołądek muszą znajdować się w pojemnikach z wodą, aby zapobiec odwodnieniu. Po zrekonstruowaniu swojego "ciała" założył tajną kryjówkę na Wyspie Królika, aby zdominować świat, a także znaleźć nowe części ciała. Hector Con Carne był kryminalistą poszukiwanym przez prawo, ponieważ popełnił zbrodnie wszelkiego rodzaju, od próby zdominowania świata do po prostu zerwania maszyn do gumballu. Był w wiadomościach z nakazem aresztowania i plakatów, które oferują nagrodę za niego martwego lub żywego. W końcu Hector został zrujnowany i musi sprzedać swoją Wyspę Króliczka i swoją armię. Nabywcą wyspy okazała się być Mandy, a firma telewizyjna kupiła armię. Rola w Billy i MandyEdytuj W The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy większość jego występów to kamee. Jednak odcinek "Company Halt" był zwrotem między Evil Con Carne i Billy & Mandy, a technicznie, ostatnim odcinkiem Evil Con Carne. AppearanceEdytuj Przed wybuchemEdytuj Był mężczyzną o dużych mięśniach, silnych ramionach i wspaniałym podbródku. Miał czarne włosy z kucykiem. Nosił białą koszulę, ciemnoniebieskie spodnie z pasem opatrzonym logo swojej armii, a na szyi miał duży złoty naszyjnik. Po eksplozjiEdytuj Jego wygląd jest teraz różowym mózgiem o czarnych oczach, jego pień mózgu służy za rękę. Ich drugą stroną jest jego własny żołądek z trzema małymi zmarszczkami, które w dwóch z nich kryją dwa brązowe oczy. Żołądek jest również częścią tego, co wydaje się być przełykiem i dwunastnicą. Oba narządy są zainstalowane w ciele Boskova. Twarz Hectora Edytuj Twarz Hectora pozostaje tajemnicą. Jednak niektórzy uważają, że twarz Hektora mogła przypominać twarz Destructicusa Con Carne, jego syna z przyszłości. Cameos w Billy i MandyEdytuj Chicken Ball Z - Pod koniec odcinka Mandy kupuje od Hectora Bunny Island za 10 000 $. Następnie przejmuje kontrolę nad wyspą i planuje wykorzystać moc do przejęcia władzy nad światem. Wszystko się psuje - Billy ogląda telewizję, a Hectora słyszy głos "Generała Skarr", która jest godzina? To jest cytat zaczerpnięty bezpośrednio z odcinka "Gridlocked and Loaded". Współczesne prymitywy - Hector i Boskov są w telewizji, jako jedna z wielu nowonarodzonych rzeczy, zwariowana Neandertalczycy. Firma Halt - W krzyżówce między dwoma pokazami, Hector podróżuje do Endsville i błaga o powrót generała Skarra. Po wielu drobiazgach i nadmiernym rozdrażnieniu Skarr wkracza w plan Hectora, by uwolnić gigantyczne gumki na całym świecie. Maszyna do wodowania zespołu gumowego Hectora załamuje się i miażdży go. Po tym reszta drużyny go opuszcza, ujawniając losy Zła Con Carne. Billy & Mandy Moon the Moon - Podczas końcowych napisów, obraz Hectora był widoczny na maszynie ssącej obcy mózg. The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door - Podczas końcowych nagród wymieniono serię wymyślonych crossoverów między różnymi, w tym "Evil Camp Carne", crossover Evil Con Carne i Camp Lazlo. Kopuła Hektora była przywiązana do głowy Lazlo. TriviaEdytuj Pełna nazwa Hektora tłumaczy z Hectora na mięso. W czasach Grim & Evil Grim i Hector czasami gościli Big Pick Show. Działający gag jest taki, że będą kłócić się o to, kto był gwiazdą ich występu i kto wygrał Big Pick 2000, na co Grim poprawi go, mówiąc, że to Billy i Mandy. W grze wideo Hector tworzy scenę wraz z Boskovem i żołądkiem w drugiej fazie życia po życiu jako dywan. Można odróżnić mózg wewnątrz kapsuły niedźwiedzia. es:Héctor Con Carne en:Hector Con Carne Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie zła w potrawce Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mózgi Kategoria:Czści ciała Kategoria:Męszczyźni